


Massages

by louistomlinsons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “hello, could you please do a larry oneshot where harry is a masseuse and louis goes in for a massage and he gets an unexpected happy ending? ;) smut pls hehe. xxx”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massages

“Follow me, sir,” the lady with the clipboard says, leading Louis down the seemingly endless hallway. There are so many doors and turns and he wonders how people actually find their way in this maze of a spa. “Here you go.” She opens the door for him, waving him in first and following behind. “Your masseuse will be in shortly. You can either remove all of your clothing and stay in your underwear. It’s up to you, either with be fine.”

“Thank you,” he says gratefully, smiling at her and she exits the room quietly. He hears the click of the door, barely audible above the pounding in his head. He’s actually kind of nervous, about being almost naked in front of this stranger. He’s always been kind of insecure about his body, wondering if he was attractive enough or too flamboyant or just plain not good enough.

With a sigh, he pulls his shirt over his head. He’s too busy wondering if he’ll be too tense to actually enjoy this that he doesn’t hear the door open again.

“Oh, sorry,” a deep voice says, pulling him from his thoughts. “I thought you were done, I’ll just go back out, yeah?”

Louis is working on unbuttoning his jeans and looks up to meet this stranger’s eyes. They’re a shockingly bright green, contrasting with his pale and creamy unmarked skin. He smiles at Louis, two dimples forming on his cheeks and pushing the apples of his cheeks up at his eyes. 

“No, it’s okay,” Louis responds, shimmying out of his pants. “I’m ready any way.”

“Well why don’t you lay down and we’ll begin?” The man smiles brightly, his white teeth showing and pink lips stretching.

“Great.” Louis lays down on his stomach, taking deep breaths and trying to force his body into relaxing. It doesn’t appear to be working because he jumps when he feels Harry’s warm hands on his back. They’re light and smooth when begins to knead at Louis’ back, working on the knots there.

“Would it make it easier for you if I made small talk?” Harry asks after a few moments of silence. Louis nods mutely, keeping his head down. “Well, so the other day my friend Niall and I were out shopping, yeah? We’re trying to find a birthday present for our other friend’s girlfriend, who I suppose is our friend by default. And he ran right smack dab into Simon Cowell. You know of his right, judges on the X-Factor, find talent, steals their money, yada yada yada. And Niall panicked and burped in the poor guys face!”

Louis can’t stop himself from laughing, his whole body shaking with it. He’s so caught up in trying to let out his laughter audibly, that he doesn’t notice Harry pouring the oils on his back, warming his skin. Harry’s fingers work on Louis’ back, pressing hard onto the muscles there and circling his shoulder blade with his thumb. Louis let’s out an involuntary moan, going red all over when he realizes he’s done so.

“I am so sorry, that slipped!” Louis apologizes, turning his head so he can catch Harry’s eyes. It’s at this moment he realizes he doesn’t actually know the poor guy’s name, so he asks for as much.

“It’s alright!” he laughs, running his fingers through the excess oil that’s forming a puddle in the center of Louis’ back. “And my name’s Harry. You’re Louis, right? At least, that’s what the papers say.” He smiles a warm smile and Louis rests his head on his crossed arms. 

“Why did you become a masseuse, Harry?” Louis is genuinely curious, not sure why anyone would want this kind of job. While it probably makes your hands incredibly soft, and maybe give you some intense arm muscles, there has to be a lot of downsides. Such as, the weird people that come through, with backs that are furrier than bears and the ones that try to seduce the masseuse and yeah. It must suck. 

Harry takes a moment to think over the question.  ”I have no idea, if I’m being honest with you. I don’t even like it most of the time.”

“And when do you like it?” Louis asks, cheeky smile toying at his lips. 

“When guys like you come in for a massage.” Harry winks. Louis wants to groan in frustration, Harry’s attractive and he hasn’t been laid in months and he’s  _being rubbed in oils._  

“Are you flirting with me?” Louis manages to get out, clenching his teeth to keep from moaning because Harry’s rubbing the tense area above the waistband of his boxers. “Because if you, please make a move. This is kind of torturous.”

“I was going to wait until your massage was over, but if you’re so impatient…” Louis can feel Harry’s smirk, even though he can’t see it. Feels and hears the taunting in Harry’s tone, almost like it’s a challenge to Louis.

“Thank the Lord,” Louis moans, rolling over onto his back. Harry runs his oil-coated fingers down Louis’ defined chest, leaving a trail of wetness. The oils are starting to cool down now, not that Louis can really tell because the room is so heated because of, well, sexual tension. And Harry’s just so big and looks so warm that Louis can’t resist pulling him down for a soft kiss.

“I don’t normally do this,” Harry whispers, lips moving gently against Louis’. “But there’s something about you.”

“Great,” Louis sighs, pressing their lips together harder, before pulling back enough to say, “Feelings later, sex now.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry connects their lips once more, climbing onto the massage table to straddle Louis. Hunched over, he grips Louis’ cheeks, tilting his head back to gain better access. Louis gasps into his mouth, lips parting, and Harry slips his tongue into the wet heat forcefully, dominance easily won. He licks his way around Louis’ mouth, wanting to taste every part of the boy shivering in anticipation below him. 

Harry detaches their lips, a line of spit of spit still connecting their mouths. Louis wipes it away with his finger, running it along the side of Harry’s neck. Harry represses a moan, watching Louis bite his lip and lick over where he’s broken the skin. He shudders despite the heat they’re creating, goosebumps forming on his exposed skin and nipples hardening. They hold eye contact until Harry  _literally_ can’t take it any more, bending his spine to hunch over and suck purple bruises on to Louis’ neck and then soothing them with his tongue. 

Louis is letting out little noises of wanting, mewling at clawing at Harry’s clothed back. His fingernails make scraping noises against the fabric, before he decides he’s had enough and reaches down and tugs at the hemline, making it clear what he wants. Harry sits back on his heels, butt digging into Louis’ crotch as he pulls his shirt over his head, curls flying array. There’s a thin line of sweat already forming on both of their skin, bodies flushed and responding to the other’s touch eagerly.

Harry begins grinding his hips down, small little circles that press his crotch into Louis’. Louis thrusts upward as well, as high as he can get his hips to go. They’re only separated by his boxers and Harry’s pants, and Louis wonders, if it feels like this now, what will they do when they’re naked? 

“Clothes, off,” Louis pants, breath shallow. Harry sits back again, forcing Louis to open his legs so he can sit in the ‘v’ of them. He struggles to wriggle out of his jeans, but manages, pushing them down so they hang around his ankles, doing the same with his boxers. His erection springs free, and Louis grasps it instantly, holding it in his hand. Harry hisses, Louis’ hand is cold, and bucks his hips up, hoping Louis will get the message.

He does, using the pre-come that’s already collecting at the tip to make his hand slide easier up and down the length. 

It’s difficult to move, on the table, with the both of them on it and Harry already being too big for it. So Louis slides off, letting go of Harry’s cock for the moment. Harry sits at the edge, his legs dangling off, as if he already knows what Louis is planning. Louis drops to his knees, the carpet soft on his knees (he thanks whoever designed the place for that). He leans in, sucking on the tip, hand gripping the base once more. He places his other hand on Harry’s hip, smoothing the skin with the pads of his fingers. Breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat, he takes more of Harry’s length into his mouth until the tip is hitting the back of his throat.

Harry groans - Louis is looking at him filthily, wide eyes innocent and a sparkling blue. They maintain eye contact, and Louis looks obscene. His lips are stretched tight around Harry’s dick, cheeks hollowed. His hand is wrapped around what he can’t yet reach, pumping it slowly and squeezing it gently. Louis starts to take more into his mouth, breathing clearly audible and blowing his nostrils wide. He takes it until he’s gagging, little choking noises around Harry’s length. Tears forming in his eyes, Louis pulls back until only the tip is still in between his lips. He pulls off with a pop, the noise reverberating off the walls in the nearly silent room. 

Louis pulls Harry forward a bit on the table, so it’s easier to sit in between his legs. He leans in, blowing out against Harry’s cock. It’s spit coated and Louis’ cool breath makes him shiver, whole body shaking side to side. When he’s recovered from that, Louis begins licking at Harry’s balls, long thick stripes that leave him wanting more. He grips Louis’ hair, throwing his head back and letting out a moan to rival a porn stars. 

Louis licks his way back up Harry’s cock, one long sweep of his tongue along the underside. 

He stands up then, joints cracking from staying in one position for too long. Harry scoots back a little and Louis straddles him, their cocks rubbing against each other. 

“Think you could get off just on this?” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, voice deep from arousal. It goes straight to Louis’ dick, and how turned on he is and the fact that he hasn’t been touched yet is starting to become painful. 

“Yes, please, Harry,  _fuck_ ,” Louis whimpers (actually fucking whimpers) and grinds his hips down, seeking any form of friction. Harry takes pity on him, taking their dicks and wrapping his hands around both of them. Louis begins to kiss the skin where Harry’s shoulder and neck meet, teeth nipping every so often, when Harry twirls his hand just so, or runs his finger over their tips. Neither is going to last long, not with Harry pumping, squeezing, teasing and Louis’ moaning, whimpering, and whines. Louis comes first, streaking both his and Harry’s chest a bright white. The face Louis pulls when he comes (eyes half-shut, bottom lips between his teeth) is enough to send Harry over the edge, his come painting both of their chest as well. 

Harry leans back, pulling Louis with him. Louis rests his head on the other boy’s chest, never minding that he’ll probably be getting come in his hair.

“Can we do that again?” Louis asks. He’s quick to amend his statement when Harry’s eyes widen in disbelief. “I don’t mean, like, now! I mean…later. Tonight, maybe.”

“Would you like to go out to dinner, then?” Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ hair and waits for an answer.

” ‘Course. Long as I get sex.” Louis smiles lazily, trying to ignore the fact that the room is starting to smell.

“As much as you want.”

“Then you, Harry, have just found yourself a date.”


End file.
